


Something Good

by Theloversthedreamersandme82



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, The Sound of Music References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theloversthedreamersandme82/pseuds/Theloversthedreamersandme82
Summary: Matthew takes Alice on a date for her Birthday.Set in 1965, Matthew and Alice have been dating for a while, amidst the gossip. Lucien is back, or never left, idk.Also Matthews leg is better. not fixed, but he can walk without a cane.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theletterdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/gifts).



> Inspired by a discussion with doctoraliceharvey on Tumblr who suggested the song "Something Good" from "The Sound of Music" was a perfect song for Matthew and Alice.  
> There's a nod to Oscar Wilde if you can find it, and also a reference to a Miss Fisher episode.

“Where are we going Matthew?” Alice asked for the fifth time as they walked down the street.

“You’ll see” Matthew slipped his hand into hers  “A special date, deserves a special date”

Alice smiled a small smile “I can’t believe you’re going to so much trouble for my birthday”

“Only the best for my girl” Matthew smiled. “Here we are” He stopped in front of a flashy looking restaurant and eyed her nervously

Alice’s mouth dropped open in surprise “Café Voltaire! Matthew are you sure? I mean, this is a very fancy place, I’m not sure I ….belong here” She looked down and fiddled with the simple navy dress she was wearing.

Matthew turned to face her and took her other hand in his “Alice, you look beautiful. Stop worrying”

“But Matthew, people will see, they’ll talk”

“Let them, They won’t say anything we haven’t already heard. I just want to treat my gorgeous girl for her birthday” he pressed his lips to her forehead

Alice blushed as she always did when Matthew was affectionate in public, but she looked at him and smiled. Her eyes sparkled. “You spoil me you know?”

“I do, and I enjoy every second of doing so” Matthew tucked her hand into the crook of his arm “Shall we eat?”

 

* * *

 

After they had finished the delicious dinner and a bottle of wine, Alice smiled at him over the table. “Matthew, thank you. This has been such a special night”

Matthew wiped his mouth with his napkin “what makes you think it’s over?” he eyes gleamed mischievously as he smiled knowingly.

“Matthew!”

“You were the one accusing me of spoiling you. I hardly think just dinner counts as ‘spoiling’ you”

“This is no ‘just’ dinner” Alice protested, But she allowed him to take her hand and lead her to the door. She ducked her head out of habit as the knowing glances followed them out of the door. Once free from the warmth of the restaurant Alice could feel the cool air on her arms. She shivered.

“Are you cold?” Matthew was immediately concerned

Alice shook her head “No, not cold as such, just thrown by the change of temperature”

Matthew slipped his arm around her shoulders and she snaked her hand around his waist as they walked in comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the theatre, Matthew turned to Alice whose eyes shone with excitement “Are we seeing a film, Matthew?”

In answer to her question, Matthew smiled and turned to the lady in the ticket booth “Two please.”

Alice turned around and looked about her, grinning madly and taking it all in. The grand staircase, the elegant chandelier, all of the people. Someone rushed by, bumping her elbow, and she stared after them, watching the social interactions and feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Matthew turned back and saw her take a deep breath. “Lucien told me once that you’d never been to the pictures. Figured it was high time you did”

Alice turned to him and her eyes were wet “Thank you Matthew” was all she could say

“Let’s find our seats then”

Once they were settled there was a moment of busyness as people rushed by them to get to their seats, ushers wandered past selling mints and peanuts, then the lights dimmed.

Alice looked at Matthew in alarm

“Matthew chuckled “Don’t worry sweetheart, they’re supposed to do that”

A hush fell over the captive audience as music started and aerial images of gorgeous swiss mountains and scenery filled the screen.

Matthew snuck a look at Alice whose jaw had dropped and eyes were wide.

On the screen a woman on a hilltop spun around, opened her mouth and began to sing _‘The hills are alive…’_

Alice turned her head sideways at Matthew, keeping her eyes on the screen “Matthew, She’s singing” she whispered.

Matthew choked back laughter “It’s a musical darling, I suggest you get used to it. There’s going to be a lot of it.”

That was the last he heard from her for quite a while. Eyes glued to the screen she barely moved.

On the screen Maria placed the letter to the captain on the table and Matthew heard a quiet ‘no’ escape Alice’s lips. The orchestra swelled, the door closed, and in the theatre the lights came back up. Alice turned to Matthew accusingly “Was that it? That’s a terrible ending! Maria is obviously in love with the captain and he clearly loves her, not that silly rich blonde woman!”

Matthew chuckled amusedly “No, no, the film hasn’t finished sweetheart, This is just a short break, see?” he indicated the screen which showed the word ~ _‘INTERMISSION’.~_ "Did you want to get up and stretch your legs?"

Alice looked pleased. “I might just go and powder my nose” She stood and as she walked away Matthew watched her go. He felt for the ring in his pocket. Was he really going to do this? His stomach jolted at the thought. He loved her. Not like he had loved his first wife. Alice was strong and independent. Would she even want to marry him? He cleared his throat nervously. He knew he could be difficult, Lucien had called him ‘a grumpy old bugger’ on more than one occasion, and with his mangled leg and policeman’s salary he didn’t have much to offer her. But in spite of all this she still seemed to want to be with him. But was it enough? Neither of them had actually used the ‘L’ word. Was he rushing into this? An usher approached him and he bought a tin of mints off her distractedly.

As Alice came back he cleared his throat once again and offered her a mint as she sat back in her seat. “Find the bathrooms ok?”

Alice took a mint and popped it in her mouth “Matthew, even the bathrooms in here are elegant” she was breathless and her cheeks were flushed with exhilaration

Matthew smiled at her childlike wonder “and are you enjoying the film?”

“Once I got used to the singing, yes. I mean I’ve seen a few stage shows with singing, operettas and the like, but its so different on a big screen!” her smile was so wide Matthew thought it would split her face in half. She started to say something else but the lights dimmed once more and she settled back in to her seat, eyes front once more.

On screen the baroness smiled softly _‘and somewhere out there is a young lady, who I think, will never be a nun’_. Matthew heard a soft chuckle escape Alice’s lips at this, whether from the words spoken or from the captains shocked face he wasn’t sure. He turned his eyes back to the screen

 _‘Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_  
_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_  
_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_  
_There must have been a moment of truth_  
  
_For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_  
_But somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good_  
  
_Nothing comes from nothing_  
_Nothing ever could_  
_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done somethi_ ng good’

Matthew glanced at Alice once more and was surprised to see she had tears running freely down her cheeks. He reached into his pocket and offered her his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her face without taking her eyes off the softly lit scene. Her hands fell to her lap and she continued to twist and turn the handkerchief in her hands for the rest of the film.

Matthew was startled to hear a low chortle from her at the end, as the two nuns confessed to having sabotaged the nazis cars.

 _‘Climb every mountain_  
_Ford every stream_  
_Follow every rainbow_  
_Till you find your dream’_

_~The end~_

The lights came up and Matthew looked at Alice who was staring at the screen as the cinema filled with noise and people getting up to leave. He reached over and covered her hand with his. “You alright?”

“Matthew, that was amazing, I absolutely loved it” she sighed breathlessly. “Can we watch it again?”

Matthew chuckled “maybe next week love. Right now, I think they’re waiting for us to leave” he indicated the usher who was patiently standing at the door. “Cuppa tea back at my place? The Blakes are in Adelaide”

“Sounds perfect” Alice smiled at him. They stood and hand in hand left the cinema.

As they walked back home, Matthew listened to Alice chat animatedly about all the moments she loved in the film. “and that bit where the boy said the strawberries had turned blue because of the cold weather! And the cuckoo song! I mean, I’m not usually a fan of small children performing, but that little girl was so good!”

Matthew unlocked the front door and Alice followed him to the kitchen where she sat at the table.

As Matthew filled the kettle with water Alice started to sing.

 _“Doe a deer a female deer_  
_Ray a drop of golden sun_  
_Me a name I call myself_  
_Far a long long way to go!”_

Alice’s clear voice was nothing special to listen to, but it was in tune and full of such joy Matthew couldn’t help grinning. Damn he loved this woman. Why had he never told her? “So, I guess we’ll be going to the pictures more often then?” Matthew smiled at her

Alice looked at him, slightly abashed “Sorry Matthew, I guess I’m being weird”

Matthew leant over and kissed the top of her head. “You’re being completely adorable. Don’t stop. I’ve never heard you sing before”

Alice paused. “My father, he never let me sing. He used to say I couldn’t hold a tune, even if it had handles” she laughed hollowly.

Matthew bit his lip as he did whenever Alice mentioned her father. There was a long silence as he searched for something to say. Then...

 _“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens”_ Matthew began uncertainly in a low rough voice _“Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens”_

Alice joined him _“Brown paper packages tied up with strings,”_

Their eyes met as they continued their duet

_“These are a few of my favourite things”_

The whistling of the kettle interrupted their song and Matthew turned to see to the tea, looking embarrassed

“Matthew Lawson! I never thought I’d hear you sing!” Alice joked

“Yeah? Well don’t get used to it, will you?” he said gruffly as he smiled to himself and poured the tea. He passed Alice her mug “Let’s take our tea into the lounge shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Matthew drained the last of his tea and took a deep breath. Well it was now or never. He felt the blood pound in his ears as he tried to remember exactly what he wanted to say, but his mind was completely blank. It must have shown on his face because Alice gave him a strange look.

“Matthew? Are you alright? You’ve got this odd look on your face” she looked at him curiously.

Matthew took the empty mug from her hands and placed it on the table, then taking her hands in his, he looked at her. “Alice, ever since I met you, I’ve admired you more than any woman I have ever met…. since I met you…” he faltered. This was all going wrong! He cleared his throat anxiously. “What I mean is… I mean to say…” he scrunched his face up and shut his eyes tight.

“Matthew…” Alice started

“No Alice, let me finish, Just give me a moment” he paused and opened his eyes. “Alice. You bring so much happiness into my life. You’re smart, you’re stunningly pretty, and Alice, I’m completely and utterly in love with you.

“Matthew…” Alice whispered

“I know you’re used to being alone, and so am I, but these past few years have been the happiest I have ever been. And its all because you’re in my life. Alice, I love the way you smile, I love the way you laugh, I love the way your eyes crinkle when you’re happy, and I love your caring heart and your clever mind, and Alice, I want to love you more. I want to walk down the street proudly with you on my arm, I want to wake up beside you, I want you to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning” He reached in to his pocket and Alice gasped and brought a trembling hand to her mouth. “Alice, I know we’ve never talked about this, But it would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife.” He presented her with the ring. “Alice Harvey, will you marry me?”

Tears spilled down Alice’s cheeks as she gasped for breath. “Matthew” she managed. “Do you really want me?” she paused “I’m broken” her quiet voice shook with emotion.

Matthew reached for her face with his hands and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs “Darling, you’re not broken. I was, and you’ve put me back together again. I never knew my life could be this full.” He hesitated “After my accident I never could have imagined how my life would turn out. I was unhappy, all those months stuck in bed, Then you came into my life and all of a sudden I had a reason to get better. All those months of exercises Lucien made me do? I did them for you sweetheart, The whole time I was thinking about you. How I didn’t want to be a cripple for you”

Alice choked back a sob as she remembered the agony she had seen on his face after the accident. She forced herself to take some deep breaths and finally she was able to speak. “Matthew. You’re not a cripple.”

Matthew persisted “Alice, I can’t get down on one knee and do it properly, but I love you, and If you will have me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life continuing to do just that. Loving you.”

There was silence. Then… “Yes.” She whispered softly

“Yes?”

“Yes. I will have you! Bung leg and all!” she smiled, and her cheeks shone with the remnants of her tears “Matthew, I love you. I never really knew what proper love was until I met you. Didn’t think I was capable of it to tell you the truth. But you’ve knocked down the walls I built around my heart and you’ve helped me realise I can let people in. And i've learned that underneath that grumpy policeman facade there is a heart that runs as deep as the pacific ocean. So, Yes Matthew, I will marry you”

Matthews face split into a grin “You mean it?”

Alice rolled her eyes “Do you really think I’d joke about something like thiat?”

In response Matthew cupped her neck with his hand and brought her lips to his. Their lips crashed together, and Matthew felt his heart soar.

Alice smiled through the kiss as happy tears rolled down her cheeks once more. Suddenly the words from the film from earlier tonight came flooding back to her.

 _For here you are, standing there, loving me_  
_Whether or not you should_  
_But somewhere in my youth or childhood_  
_I must have done something good._

“Alice?” Matthew broke away from the kiss and slid the ring on to her finger. “Happy Birthday”


End file.
